Eternal Victory
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: Even if she missed him dearly, she had to remember that his victory was for the world and one they could live in peacefully... But she was always reminded of Lelouch through him.


**This story was in my drafts and I actually forgot I wrote it, so I decided to just post it. There's many fanfiction like this already, but yeah. It's sorta (mostly) a bittersweet story. So, if you all read it, here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

My son… his child… combined into one…

Violet eyes… black… All his features remind me of him.

Everything… No matter what, I never forget that night, I never forget that day, nor do I ever forget the love I had for him.

I crack open the door to my six year old son's room, quietly letting myself in as to not him from his slumber. Once I made my way toward his bed, I brush my fingers through his black hair, softly smiling at him and reminding me of how much he looked like him. So much like him…

I always remember that day clearly.

How he caressed me, whispered my name softly to me, and how his hands roamed my body…

…..

That day, I came in his room to ask about something with the Black Knights. I was sent there on vote since everyone claimed I was closer to Zero than any of them. I was closer than they thought, though, because I knew his real name, his real face, and real personality under that guise he called Zero.

When he let me in his room, he cast me a small smile, and I was surprised to find C.C. was not in the room with him like she usually was. As she, C.C., a witch in Lelouch's words, was constantly on his bed munching on pizza or she was either sprawled across their- No, his bed. I stalked over to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Yes, this had been going on for a while.

It started three weeks ago. Lelouch had been letting his emotions get the best of him, and was so devastated at everything that was happening… I remember the words he whispered in my ear the first time.

"Kallen… I need you…" he had said so softly to me; in a voice I had never heard on him.

I had been frozen in my spot, not being able to look away from his mesmerizing amethyst eyes that were mixed with anger, sorrow, and guilt. When his lips hovered over mine and closed the gaps between us, I jumped. But soon enough, I kissed him back as he she slipped my Black Knight;s uniform off my shoulders and it dropped to the floor.

I wasn't thinking the first say because this is what I wanted… For Lelouch to love me like I loved him. This meant he loved me, right?

That one little mistake that night is how this affair of ours started. From actual love or comfort? I didn't know, but I was fine with it and so was he.

He smiled at me, squeezing my hand." What brings you here?"

"The others want to know if we'll be having any orders from you soon. You haven't been around lately or shown yourself to anyone," I had told my lover then.

It's just… I haven't been feeling well lately," he answered quietly.

"Or is it your sister? Lelouch, please don't grieve because you think it's your fault," I tried to comfort him. I tried to let him know there were others who still cared.

"No, it's not. I couldn't protect her." He clenched his fist, covering his amethyst eyes with his bangs.

"Lelouch, it-"

"No!" he snapped." You don't know how I feel! Losing a sister, your best friend, everyone you love, and having to kill innocent people! You know nothing!" tears started to brim in his eyes.

I stepped back, surprised at his outburst. He was right, though. I didn't know how he felt at all, but I did know how it felt to lose a sibling you loved dearly. I was so devastated when I found out the person I know that really loved me was dead.

"I lost a sibling too, Lelouch. And if it counts, I also loved him a whole lot. Also, working with you, I've killed endless people, so I do know how you feel," I whispered, walking toward him and putting my hands on his pale face.

"Kallen," he mumbled as I closed the gap between us. He quickly responded, darting his tongue in my mouth. I let out a small moan before Lelouch pushed me on top of his bed and had let his hands roam everywhere on me.

Before I knew it, our closes were discarded and he was inside of me. My nails dug into his back as I grit my teeth.

Finally, he collapsed against me in tears. Not after what he had just done, but because he was finally letting out all the emotions he had kept inside for almost two years.

"Kallen, I love you."

A sad smile etched on my face as I watched him fall asleep, thinking of everything he had gone through.

Later that night, I woke up to find Lelouch gone, but sitting at the desk was that familiar green haired girl that was always with Lelouch." C.C., what are you doing here?"

"Hmmph," she smirked, turning to me," I live here, don't I?" It's Lelouch and I's room. Not yours."

I glared at the woman who claimed my lover's room as hers also. She was doing this to annoy me. I had known her long enough." Well, you know you aren't supposed to be here around this time, though, so why here?"

"Again, I live here. I want to sleep in my bed, not yours. I've done that too many times I just three weeks."

"You know-" I started, but was cut off by the cold, golden eyes of C.C.

"I know, Kallen. But just let me be here tonight."

"Do you love him?" I asked suddenly.

She smirked." Maybe, maybe not."

"Do you love him?" I repeated.

"That is not your business for me to tell," she replied before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

…..

This day, I did not expect anything like this would happen. That the man I loved so much would be killed right in from of me. By none other than the leader of the Black Knights… Zero.

I watched as Lelouch slumped onto the shoulder of the masked knight, but just as quickly as the sword went through him, it was ripped out of his chest and he fell forward and down the slide, landing in front of his sister who looked down in horror.

It was quiet before Nunnally started screaming her brother's name and clinging onto him for dear life. Most of the Black Knights looked on in confusion as we knew our leader was not the man in the mask.

Todoh looked the same." But… no… it can't be…" he whispered in shock.

I knew who it was. It was our leader." Zero," I answered with a sad smile and tears running down my face." Yes, it's Zero."

I guess the man I betrayed would never know about the child I carried within me.

The Demon Emperor was the father of my unborn child.

And he was dead.

…..

Seven months later, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy with black hair and violet eyes, just like him… Just like Lelouch.

I know that I should forget about him, but it really hurt to look at my newborn at first. Slowly, though, as I looked at him longer, I was really proud to have my son in my arms at that moment because he was mine.

A month after, I went to visit Nunnally with the baby. She had looked sadly at the baby for a moment before asking one question quietly," Is he his?"

I gave her a small nod, holding the bundle close to my chest.

"He's my nephew, then," she quietly laughed." He's very cute."

Her positive reaction surprised me a bit as she had still been getting use to her role as empress. Her brother's death had still bothered her some, but she had come to accept it.

"Can I hold him?"

Before I could answer, one of the guards of the palace came and whispered something in my ear. I gave the guard a nod before giving Nunnally an apologetic smile. We walked away and he led me to a room." Zero, would like to see you," he announced before opening the door for me.

Standing near the window stood the masked knight that had killed Lelouch. He stood tall and quiet like he usually did. Once the door closed, Zero walked over to me. He stopped and slowly looked down at the baby in my arms. A gloved hand touched the baby's cheek and pulled back just as quickly.

He took a step back, pressing the front button on his mask and slowly removed. Tears fell out of green eyes as brown bangs fell in his face.

"Suzaku," I whispered quietly.

"He looks just like him," he mumbled, tears flowing down his face.

"His name is Katsu."

"Victory."

...

I bent over the crib of my one year old son, looking at his peaceful face. That was the kind of peace I wanted many years ago. Not having to worry about if I was going to die or not or lose a loved one at any time. I'm glad that he could now leave in a world where he wouldn't have to worry about that. As his mother, it warms my heart.

"Hey, Katsu," I whispered softly," You would have been proud of what your father accomplished. It's because of him that we can leave peacefully just the way we are. Of course. We still have some stuff to work out, but I know at this time, you don't have anything to worry about at all."

"Mama, do I have a daddy?" is what Katsu had asked at just four years old.

"Your father?"

"Yes, I see many other children my age with two parents. How come I don't have a second parent?" he asked in wonder, looking back down at his coloring book.

He was intelligent for his age.

I pulled him into my lap and smiled at him." Your father? Hmm, well your father had to leave for a long time. He left quite a while ago."

Katsu pulled on my shirt lightly." Really? How long ago?"

"Just before you born. He had a duty to the world, so he had to make sure he finished his duty," I explained to him in the best way I possibly could. I didn't have the heart to tell him what truly happened… and I couldn't.

"Did he finish his duty? Why didn't he come back?" he asked.

"Because… Because his duty was complete and he had to leave this world as quick as possible," I explained softly." He left us in a peaceful place."

"So he's never coming back?" Katsu looked down in disappointment.

"No, but I'm sure he would have loved you just as much as I do." I ruffled his raven hair and hugged him tightly." But don't worry. You might not have daddy, but you do have mommy."

Katsu's look of disappointment of changed into a small smile." You make me happy even if I don't have daddy."

I could only look at him with a sad, but hopeful smile.

…..

"Mama, what are you doing?" Katsu asked sleepily, waking up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, I was just checking on you," I softly told him." It's kind of thundering and I know how much you hate thunder. I was making sure it didn't wake you."

The violet eyed boy smiled, laying back down on his mother's lap." No, I'm fine, mama. But you seem sad lately," he mumbled," Are you okay?"

I shook my head at him." Not at this minute, but seeing you puts a smile on my face. It's just… I really miss your father sometimes, you know."

"Is the day he left the world coming up? Is that why you're so sad?" Katsu asked, slowly falling back to sleep."

I didn't deny it." Yes, it is."

"Then… Don't think of it as anything bad…" Katsu started as his eyes drooped close." Just… Just… Know that daddy… left… us… in a peaceful place… because he completed… his duty…"

* * *

"Katsu, stay right there why I put the shopping cart back," Kallen ordered." Don't move."

"Yes, mama," he muttered, still disgruntled at the fact that he lost his necklace given to him by that mysterious masked knight.

"Hey, is this yours?"

"Huh?

A black haired little girl, around four years old, smiled at Katsu, holding the necklace in her hand out." Is this yours? I saw you drop it earlier," she explained in her tiny voice.

Katsu's face lit back up in happiness." Yes! Thank you!" he took it from her hands and hugged the little girl.

"You're welcome!" she laughed and returned his hug.

"You have golden eyes," Katsu pointed out once they pulled back." They're pretty."

The little clapped her hands." Your eyes are nice too."

"Celeste, there you are! Why did you walk off like that? You know that's not safe," a male voice shouted, walking up to the two children.

"Daddy, look," Celeste started, pulling on his pants and pointing to the boy she just met," His eyes are purple like yours! They're pretty too!"

The male laughed at his daughter and bent down in front of Katsu." She's right. Though, I could yours are a bit darker than mine."

Katsu grinned.

The man then turned back to his daughter." You still ran off, young lady. For what?"

"I returned his necklace to him," Celeste explained.

"Ah," he nodded, turning back to Katsu." I'm glad you have your necklace back. Celeste has a good heart."

"A good heart just like my mother too!" Katsu said.

"Julius! Celeste! Where are you?" a female voice called from the distance.

The man laughed, picking up his daughter." It was nice meeting you-"

"Katsu."

The man ruffled his hair." It was nice meeting you, Katsu, but my wife is calling us. We hope to meet you again."

"Bye, Katsu!" Celeste waved as her father walked off with her in his arms.

Katsu waved back just as his mother arrived." Katsu, who are you-"

Kallen stopped in her tracks, looking at the little girl Katsu was waving at.

Black hair.

Golden eyes.

She didn't have to think twice to know who that girl was and who the man was that was walking off with her.

Kallen couldn't avoid the tears that ran down her face as she watched the figures get smaller.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

"Nothing," she smiled, wiping at her tears," I just remembered that your father is happy and in a _bette_ r place now where he can truly be happy."

 **Hmm, the rest of it isn't written that well, but this was something I wrote over a year ago and I wanted to get rid of it. It was kinda enjoyable to write actually, but yeah. Anyway, hope you liked it some.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
